saint_herves_westmarchesfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventure Logs
Clearing out the Goblins Raiding goblins threaten the supply of livestock to St Herve's! Several heroes join together to end the pesky critters. A Squire's Dilemma Squire Daron's master has been kidnapped! We followed him into the woods to find out what really happened... Recovering Lost Cargo SilverHawk mercantile operation had a ship that was lost somewhere in the area, and some valuable cargo was lost with it, so we went to recover it... Medical Supplies Expedition The church needed medical supplies to aid the people of the city and care for the sick. Three baskets and three sentient trees later... A Shadow in the Grove The tree keepers tell of the weeping of their charges, a desperate rush to the grove, and a dire defense of the good... Tragedy strikes.. It Seemed Like A Good Idea At the Time... We thought we were going to sift through an abandoned ruin for a few useful trinkets. But we found so much more! Let's Start a War After meeting a few shapeshifters, we may have reignited a bloody feud... The Burned Swamps Dangerous woods lead to even more dangerous swamps. Dragons fly, snakes stalk, and elves struggle... A Scribbled Note, a Goat, and a Lord Eisa's Journal Sorin told us about an odd looking fellow who came into the tavern looking for someone to help locate his lost daughter in the woods to the east. He said to follow the lights, and we did just that... Tor's Account I figure we can see things better from more points of view, so here's how I remember finding the missing girl. Tea-time Gone Wrong A little trek into the woods to help a fellow out turns into a fight for our lives... Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to work we go... Finding raw materials... and other bad, bad, bad things. The Initial Convergence Incident A glimpse at the chaos of that magical night... Another Day, Another Portal to Another Dimension Tor's Account Tor tells the Pub Patrons why there's a Fey Lord at the bar. Eisa's Journal Eisa also relates her point of view of our adventure where we learned about the Fey Courts. Civilized Orcs and Chaotic Beings Eisa's Journal An orc requested aid for his tribe against a witch that had been causing them trouble. Cyren gathered a scouting party to investigate his claim. Diplomacy is Scary Our city's first foray into the world of politics. A Diplomatic Mission to the Lizard Men From Erian Ilphelkiir's official report Dealing with the Gulthias Tree Assisting the lizardfolk by dealing with Gulthias, an enemy to all of us A Chilling Adventure in the Feywild During a reconnaissance mission to learn more about the Ice Queen, we came across some chilling phenomenons... A Village Free Karendar's report on the village of Kharim Betrayal Within Our Home The truth comes out about Morgan, no...Ellendel. At the same time, the wizard Terrence has disappeared with a sudden farewell. Letter to Citizens: A Warning from Cyren Soon after the disappearance, several citizens of Port St. Herve received a letter from Governor Cyren, with another missive attached. Balthazar's Demise Azrael's report on the events at the black tower, "The Idiot's Ear" A Tale of the Grey Cathedral Wrynn Greystone, a captain of the guard, shares this late night story with his fellow guards. It is sure to spread from there...Category:A Village Freed